heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.05.29 - Iron Nurse Spider
"We're gonna mess you up real good, kid." "Yeah, you're gonna regret showin' your mask around here." Four young men, all wearing clothes that indicate they're members of the Rolling 7's gang have someone surrounded this dark evening in Central Park. A fifth member of their gang is currently on the ground nearby unconscious. That would be thanks to who they have surrounded. Axiom, member of the Young Allies, doesn't seem all that concerned though. He probably shood considering that he's bruised, sporting some cuts, a little charred, and looks like he needs a long nap. In costume, he's also got a piece of shining silver armor on one arm with a gauntlet connected to shoulder armor by a metal sleeve. He offers no reply to the gang members, just waiting for them to attack...someone should probably help him out. People in trouble, violence, helping out a fellow costumed crusader, these are the things that Patrick has been looking for all night. He has had a less than good day, and has been at an emotional low point for a number of reasons on top of that so a good bit of violence and day saving is just what he needs. Spotting the already charred and cut hero in trouble he takes a second or two to line up the perfect shot. Iron Spider armor flowing around him and turning Patrick into his alter ego, or more into who he feels like he is when not pretending to be a real person, the shot he lines up is not one with a weapon. Instead it is himself. Using the bare minimum amount of his webbing fluid he sets up what ends up basically being like a slingshot to send him flying through the air. His target? The biggest loudmouth amongst the gang that currently has Axiom surrounded. All 173 lbs of him moving at a good clip and focused on a spot the size of a grapefruit aimed to hit the back of the gang members head in just the right place to send him to sleepy time land without any greater injury than a minor concussion at most. Hit or miss as soon as the Iron Spider connects with anything using that foot he goes into a forward flip and midair spin to land facing the majority of the gang members in a low to the ground crouch. Once on the ground he watches the gang members through the advanced HUD in his suit waiting for a response and doing the one thing that is sure to bother anyone that knows anything about any of the Spider based heroes other than him. He stays completely silent. Just as the loudmouth starts to wind up to swing the pipe he holds, BAM. Iron Spider upside the head. The man goes down like a ton of bricks, a few startled curses and exclamations coming from the rest of the gang members. Axiom takes advantage of the distraction, lashing out with a quick motion and smacking one of the thugs with the silvery staff that had been hanging at his hip in a compressed form. The remaining two thugs tighten their grips on the bats they've got, staring at the heroes warily. "What the hell, where did he come from?!" one babbles nervously. Axiom meanwhile just watches Iron Spider carefully. "Who're you?" he asks. The Scarlet and Gold clad Spider person cants his head to the side a little to look at Axiom as he asks who he is. "I am the Iron Spider." His voice is masked just a little by an electronic distortion that is just enough to ensure that no recording equipment could match his voice patterns in costume up to those out of it, or with the version of the guy he is cloned from that belongs in this reality. The Iron Spider's head snaps back to watch the gang members. "There are now only three of you left. You have ten seconds to surrender and be taken in to the local authorities." "Iron Spider," Axiom repeats. For just a moment, it looks like fanboy mode might start up but even that flickers out right now. Behind him, the thug he'd knocked down starts getting up, holding his nose as blood pours from it. "You little piece of sh-" THWACK. Staff to face and down he goes. The two remaining thugs share nervous looks before one charges at Iron Spider and swings his bat at him. Iron Spider stands as the thugs start to charge and with a surprising speed, or possibly not given fanboy knowledge of the Spiders, he grabs the bat mid swing. He holds the bat exactly where he caught it and lets the thug try and pull it out of his hand a second or two before pulling it back so that the gang member is pulled towards him and off center. As the thug is pulled a bit towards Iron Spider his free hand comes around in a perfect haymaker punch aimed at his jaw. He then steps back a few paces, flicks his wrist so that the bat does a spin and ends up landing so that the handle portion drops into his hand perfectly before he points it at the last man standing. "Thats five seconds left now." Street thugs are little match for the Iron Spider. The thug tries to pull his weapon back and ends up losing teeth for his trouble. He goes down as well, the final thud watching with wide eyes. He looks back up when the Iron Spider points that bat his way, staring at the spider. He looks between the two heroes, at all his downed allies, and then drops his bat and bolts. Iron Spider cants his head to the side as the thug bolts and finishes that countdown he gave them. As he reaches zero he takes the bat and wings it towards the running thug just below knee level aiming to knock his feet out from under him. Once the thug goes down, *thwip* a single small glob of webbing that should be enough to keep his legs tied up and then *thwip* *thwip* just enough of the same to make sure that the others are secured if they wake up before the cops make it there. Business done the Iron Spider turns to face Axiom, scanning over him with the various types of electronics in his costume. "Are you ok? You appear to have a number of lacerations and...are singed. Busy night?" Axiom starts to take out some zip cuffs when Iron Spider takes care of the thugs for him. He manages a small smile at the display. He twists his staff and compresses it down to it's travel size before returning it to his belt. "I..." Axiom looks down at himself and frowns. "I'll b-b-be alright. B-busy night and gat," he replies. Yes, he's been at this since he left the apartment. "I'm Axiom." The Crimson clad Spider nods and very nearly snaps a salute towards Axiom before he stops himself. Instead he offers his hand. "If you want I have first aid supplies?" He offers along with his hand. "And the police should be here inside of a minute and a half. They have been notified of the relevant information and had a couple of squad cars not far from this location that were already free." Axiom shakes the offered hand. Hopefully Patrick doesn't mind dirt and soot getting on him. "I...n-no, it's fine. I have some too. I've j-j-just been busy," a partial lie. He's had time to stop for a breather and to tend to his wounds...he just hasn't take it. "We should g-get out of the area then," he says. "You've g-got a communicator tied into the phone network?" he guesses. Iron Spider nods at Axiom but despite his full face mask actually manages to appear not to believe him about being too busy. "Phone, radio, GPS, Police and Fire, Military Com Sats, Satellite TV, and even WiFi." He seems rather blas' about most of them, but the last two have a hint of being impressed by them. "Amongst other things." After a second he looks around. "Pick a roof top, meet me there or let me give you a ride. You have time now and those injuries need to be seen to before they become an even greater liability than they already are." "Huh. C-cool," Eddie replies simply. It reminds him of Scarlet Spider's stuff. "That one," he points to a nearby store. It's the one he stashed his backpack on. "Umm...actually we c-can get up there faster if I d-do this," he says with a small smile. Eddie takes a deep breath and applies a boost to Iron Spider. He waits for the Iron Spider to get used to the increase in power and armor capabilities before mimicing him, his costume shifting into a blue and white fusion of it and his own uniform. Axiom blinks a few times behind his new mask and shrugs before looking towards the building and firing off a webline to pull himself up there. Iron Spider almost staggers back as he feels the boost hit him. It is a very new experience to him. He shakes his head as Axiom suddenly becomes a blue and white Spider person himself. AS Axiom swings off he takes off running for the building and leaps for it once close enough, waldoes popping out of the back of his armor to help him speed climb up the side of the wall and to the roof getting there almost as fast as Axiom taking the more direct route. Axiom most likely is finding coping Iron Spider different than expected if he has ever copied Scarlet Spider or Spider Man. It would be a lot more like making himself a copy of Captain America...or possibly Captain America wearing a more flexible and lighter Iron Man type armor. Once they are both on the roof the Iron Spider will take a second to look over the White Spider armor look that Axiom is sporting, and make his costume pictures so it can be programmed to look like that because it is a fairly interesting look. "That is an interesting ability you have. If youre duplicating my physical capabilities as well as the armor you might not need as much medical attention as I was thinking. If you can keep it up a couple of hours you won't end up needing any at all unless you were hiding worse than what I saw." Axiom's looking himself over by the time Iron Spider reaches the rooftops. It really is different from any other Spider-person he's ever mimicked. He glances up when Iron Spider looks at him and smiles a little behind the mask. "I um...thanks. And y-yeah. I've got them both r-right now. But I c-can't keep them for hours unless you want to hang around me for hours. I'm b-better off just patching up." Iron Spider nods at Axiom. He does not have anything else to do, but that aside it probably is better to get the other hero patched up instead of the two of them running around in Spider armor together. Even if the idea of doing that appeals to the part of him that has been missing his brothers especially badly today. "Alright, then if you go ahead and have the armor peel back from where you have injuries we can start this?" He says while pulling out the first aid supplies he has in his suit and not event thinking of suggesting that Axiom power down just yet. "Err..." Axiom thinks for a moment before just dropping the mimcry. He keeps the boost up though, mostly out of habit. As he returns to his normal appearance, he reaches between two air conditioning units to pull out his backpack so he can get out his own first aid stuff so Patrick doesn't have to usse so much of his own. "Oh um...y-you don't have to play nurse if you don't want to." Iron Spider gives Axiom a look. The fact that he does so through a full face cover speaks volumes for his body posture. "That might be debatable. A number of the injuries the suit catalogued when I first arrived on scene suggested that most of them were not from that fight in the slightest. I do not have to play nurse, but the evidence says that if youre going to get proper care someone is at least going to have to force it on you. A soldier is no good to anyone if they do not take care of themselves." "I'm not a soldier," Axiom replies firmly. He then sighs a little and moves to sit down. "I c-c-could use some help with some of them..." he trails off. Like the ones on his back where he can't see or reach. He takes his first aid kit out of his backpack and stops boosting Iron Spider for the moment. "It's j-just been...a busy day..." Iron Spider shrugs. "You're in a uniform and you're fighting for other people weather because they can't or so they don't have to. Soldier fits the bill. Unless you're doing it for the money that would make you a mercenary, but you don't seem the type. They don't have to be ordered take a break and lick their wounds." He is speaking in a mostly neutral tone, he obviously sees nothing wrong with soldiers, or even mercenaries, but does see something wrong with a person that has to be forced to stop just to patch up their own wounds. As Axiom sits the Iron Spider moves behind him to start on those places he can't reach himself, applying chemicals that go on cold but sting as they kill germs and using the spray adhesive stuff on cuts that can be sealed up by it. "I know busy days. Explosions...fights...loosing people...being lost..." He is not entirely there as he speaks, his mind going back to the day very recently where he lost everything he knew and ended up in this New York. "I'm a superhero. -Not- a soldier," there's a hint of annoyance in Axiom's voice. He doesn't have the energy to maintain it though. Sighing, he gets to work patching up a cut on his arm he got from a broken window. There's a faint hiss of pain at the initial sting but Axiom doesn't seem otherwise fazed by it. He pauses at Iron Spider speaks thogh. "Something happened t-t-to you? If you n-n-need some help, I can try..." Again there is a pause and a shrug. "You fight evil don't you? And oppression? And for your countries' way of life? Just because You do not do so at the request or orders of the government does not make it any less a soldier's job." It is a matter of semantics, and one that Iron Spider probably won't let go of his end of at the least. To him Soldier, Superhero, Police, or Fireman its all the same, laying your life on the line for other people. "Unless you can alter the laws of physics and change the course of history, there is probably very little you could do to help. Home is only fifty miles, and another universe away." "I d-don't work for the government jerks and I don't kill. I'm not a soldier," Axiom mutters, wrapping some bandages around a finger. He looks over his shoulder at Iron Spider's answer, giving him a concerned look. "I c-can try to answer questions about this universe...or introduce you t-t-to other people that might be able to help. Or even just listen if you w-w-want someone to talk to," he offers. Even with how worried and panicked he is over the events of today in his own life, he's willing to be there for someone else. Even if it is someone he just met. Iron Spider shakes his head and then taps it as Axiom offers to answer questions. "WiFi, remember? I know where history is different, at least the parts of it I remember. The best choices for how to get home built what got me here, and they are a lot younger here than there. Tried reading the published papers to see if he has even gotten close to building the tech that was at fault...but couldn't understand more than every fourth word. That," He says finishing up with what Axiom could not reach on his own before moving to sit next to him, "And I don't want to draw attention to...someone who might get more attention here than he wants if who and what I am comes to the attention of the wrong people. Besides, my brothers are back home and nothing would stop them from coming to get me in time." "Not everything is online," Axiom replies simply, applying some liquid bandage to a cut on his chest. "D-d-do you mean Spider-Man? I'm pretty sure you c-c-can get help without causing him any trouble," he says. He finishes up work on his injuries and starts to pack the first aid kit back up. "What you are?" he asks, curious. There's a moment of silence at the mention of brothers, family being a raw nerve right now. He lets to go though. "I w-was thinking of asking my team if any of us c-c-could help you. I'm with the Young Allies." Iron Spider looks at Axiom for a long moment and then shakes his head. "No, Spider-Man can take care of himself. He is very good at that, even when things are at their worst. I..." He pauses a second and then sighs. "I mean the person I am cloned from." He lets the words hang in air for just a bit before shaking his head. "Thank you for the offer, but at the moment I am better off on my own. Other than having no way to replace some things until I know for sure I will not be found soon I should not be making too many ties to this world." Axiom looks completely unfazed by the word cloned. He's a meta that thinks he's a mutant that lives with gods, dates a mutant, and is on a team with all manner of alien, meta, badass normal, and more. Clones are no big deal. "Well um...unless you say who it is you're cloned from...it's not like anyone's going to know who he is. I mean...you're a clone but you're you and not him so..." he shrugs. "If you're sure..." Eddie pauses. "Umm...at least t-take this?" he requests, taking a scrap of paper out of he belt and scribbling a phone number and e-mail address on it. "In case you n-n-need a hand or anything." Iron Spider takes the offered slip of paper and nods. "I am not him, but I look like him, sound like him, and have skills only he and a very small handful of people have. You would be surprised how far some people might go to find people with those skills and abilities." The Governments of the world almost all had their own projects to create people with them at some point, but there is no reason for him to mention that. The number and email address get scanned and added into the memory banks in the suit, just in case, and he quickly plucks the pen from Axiom's hand to scribble down ones he has set up for himself on the back of that slip of paper to hand back. "In case you need back up, and so you know who it is if I contact you." "Then we just d-don't let those people know," Axiom replies as if it were the most simple thing in the world. "And if anyone goes after that g-guy, we kick their butts," he adds with a nod. He blinks when the pen is taken, nodding as he's handed the paper back. He looks the info over and then slips it into his belt. "Thanks." Iron Spider does not say what is on his mind. The kid is just too innocent to tell him that his summation of things is just not near as simple as he puts it. He also does not let on that the people most likely to be able to help him home are the ones that in his world did recruit the guy he was a clone of because no one could believe he could get super solider results without the serum even when all the medical tests said so. Axiom is just the kind of kid that would be crushed to learn most of it. "You're welcome." Nodding, Axiom starts to pack up his bag again. "Um...you m-might end up running into Scarlet Spider sometime," he says. Because in his experience, Spider-people attract one another. "He's one of my teammates. Just tell him you m-met me if there's a m-m-misunderstanding or something." Iron Spider's head pops up at the name, and then looks down at himself before pretending he did not do that. Nope, not going to explain that was his team's name back home without prompting and possibly threats of having the suit taken away. "I will if I meet him, but been keeping away from the others. At least trying to since I ran into the little one with the home made costume and no webs. Too many explanations." Axiom smiles when Iron Spider pops up like that, just giving him a little 'I saw that' look but not pushing. He then blinks when Iron Spider mentions someone else. "Little one with a homemade costume? Who?" he asks, a little confused. "What's to explain? You're a clone of a g-guy with cool powers in armor that gives you p-powers like Spider-Man and you're from another universe. Seems simple enough t-t-to me. What else would you n-n-need to explain to most people?" Iron Spider looks at Axiom for a long while before making a decision. His armor seems to look fuzzy all the sudden for a second and is suddenly all red with a blue torn up hoody with a black spider on it for a few seconds before it changes again to an all red one with the head and shoulders being black, then to all black with light up highlights before returning to what is normal for Iron Spider. "There is nothing I would explain to most people." He says as a kind of explanation. Axiom watches the appearance changing act, only perking up at that last two. The middle one is Ben's old one and the last one is similar to Ben's current but not quite. He then just blinks. "Um...alright..." he trails off, a little confused. Iron Spider notes which costumes get noticed and which one gets ignored. Scarlet Spider in this world probably never went with the slightly more handmade looking first one that the one in his reality had at first. He nods at Axiom's acceptance but does not say anything to end his confusion. Sitting quietly for a few moments, Axiom looks up at the sky. "Do you n-need some place to stay or any c-cash?" he asks. "I...know places you can go for free. And ones that won't ask questions." Iron Spider contemplates taking the help from Axiom for a bit before shaking his head. "I have a place that is safe, and have found some work." It is not easy getting a job with no social security number or real identity, but he has found a few cash under the table type jobs that are not illegal or immoral that have gotten him enough cash to live on for now. Axiom nods, making little mental notes. He's really just trying to see if Patrick is okay. "That's g-g-good," he smiles again. He knows how hard getting a job with no social is. "I should probably g-g-get going," to find more trouble. Sitting still too long means he's starting to think of things he doesn't want to. Iron Spider nods at Axiom and stands as he says he should get going. He offers his hand to the other hero again. If, or when, Axiom takes the hand he shakes and holds onto it. "Whatever you're running from, or trying to make up for, find someone you can talk to about it. Going from one fight to another because you don't want to deal, thats just going to leave you dead or in bigger trouble." He makes sure that Axiom at least looked like he was listening before letting his hand go and turning to run for the edge of the roof intending to go jumping form one building to another. "A bit of advice from your friendly inter-dimensional Iron Spider." Axiom shakes the offered hand and ends up looking susprised at the advise. The power booster listens and then waves as Iron Spider heads off. He'll consider that bit of advice while he does some rooftop running of his own. Category:Log